wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Missing Heir
Fanfiction by Pokeball. plus free fire emblem music for you guys Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Title Loop Do you guys ship Almlica (Alm x Celica)? Yes! No Cast of characters: (no link means no page) Pokeball's characters: * [[Princess Anthiese|'Princess Anthiese']]:' the protagonist. * 'Prince Albein: the prince of the SkyWings and Anthiese's boyfriend. * Mycen: Alm's grandfather who raised Anthiese and Albein. * Queen Liprica: Anthiese's mother who died when Anthiese was less than a year old. * Irma: Liprica's best friend who serves Mila. * Mila: the animus-enchanted NightWing/SeaWing who helps the Pyrrhians grow their crops. Has her own temple. Younger sister to Duma. * Duma: 'the antagonist and the god of strength. Mila's older brother who hatched under three full moons and has animus powers. * '''King Lima IV'King Lima IV:' Anthiese's father and the ruler of the RainWings. He kidnapped Liprica during the night along with his guards. * Etc... '''Starflight897's characters:' * Fern: '''Details TBD. * '''Ivy: Details TBD. Verypugley's characters: * Hackberry: '''A dragonet who Liprica remembers during the time Anthiese was a newly hatched dragonet. Hackberry would always like to visit her and Anthiese. * '''Saki: Details TBD. * Pod: Hackberry's cousin who teases her for being friends with the queen, who is also a LeafWing who is not related to LeafWing royalty. SunsetTheSkyWing0w0's characters: * Zinnia: Details TBD. StarflightTheNightwingDragonet's characters: * Mermaid: The Princess of the SeaWings that Anthiese and Albein encounter. Prologue I It was a normal day in the temple of Mila. Liprica and Irma were praying to Mila, the one who helps their crops grow. They were in the Poison Jungle. It was silent. They thought that nobody would disturb their peace. But that was just a myth as Lima IV, the king of the RainWings, broke into the LeafWings' temple. The cleric LeafWings were screaming, as if Lima IV was issuing an attack. It looked like he was, but he didn't. Instead, he looked at Liprica. Liprica started to shiver. He's after me. "Milady," said Lima IV. "I would like you to stay put." What...? This was strange for Liprica. He called me "milady"... "Well, you can go," said Lima. "I just wanted to say hello." He flew off with his guards. That'' was weird.'' Liprica turned to the statue of Mila and began to pray. Please let nothing go wrong. I hope so. Later that night... The Poison Jungle was quiet as Liprica slept alone. All of a sudden, she felt something creep up on her.'' What was that?'' But it got silent after her pondering for a bit, so she went back to sleeping. Terrible mistake. Lima IV's guards jumped up and placed her in a net to kidnap her. "Take her back the palace!" said one of the guards. So this was the doing of Lima IV, the king of the RainWings? Liprica thought as she pretended to be asleep so the guards wouldn't attack her to make her be quiet. The RainWing king came from behind the bushes as the guards made sure she was asleep, or they thought she was. "Back to the palace," Lima said as he hopped on the back of one of the guards as all the guards flew pretty fast. Liprica thought that these fast fliers that could get to Pyrrhia from Pantala in a couple hours must be hybrids or tribrids of the fastest flier tribes. Liprica woke up in the Rainforest Kingdom. It was beautiful, but she felt homesick. She was escorted into the palace, where Lima IV then forced her into her marriage. Liprica had a few thoughts about this. First off, he kidnaps female dragons to force them into marriage? I heard about this king. He has so many wives and children from this. Now I know what he truly wants: heirs. But why? Well, I have to hive him an heir to find out. One year later... "AAAAH!" Liprica shouted, clutching an egg in her arms as she was running away from a psycho RainWing. Lima IV then swooped in and killed the RainWing. "I will always protect my heirs," said Lima IV. "Yes, that's the way a king should act," Liprica said. I have my own dragonet now. This should be fine. I now have my own heir that I need to make sure hatches safely. It looks like Lima IV doesn't mind that this little one is a hybrid between leaf and rain. Another year later... Liprica was in the palace of the rainforest with Lima IV in the hatchery. She would have a heir in a few minutes. The egg cracked as a red claw poked out of it. Soon, the dragonet's body was mostly out of the egg as Lima IV smiled. Soon, the rain and leaf hybrid completely came out of the egg and fell asleep as Liprica picked up the dragonet and held her in her talons. "My heir," Liprica said. She turned to Lima IV. "So as yours." "Is this your first?" asked Lima IV. Liprica nodded. "Yes. And I shall name her Anthiese. She is a flower just bloomed." Lima IV nodded. "Alright. Now, the RainWings are waiting." It looks like one of the guards spread the word about the hybrid princess hatching soon. Lima IV and Liprica were both escorted outside. When they got outside with a crowd of RainWings outside. It was a pretty large crowd to Lima IV. Maybe because the new princess would be a hybrid? Lima IV held up Anthiese into the air as the RainWings cheered. Here comes your big heroic destiny, Anthiese, Liprica thought. Prologue II A LeafWing flew across the Rainforest Kingdom. It was Irma. She was going after Liprica since she didn't know where she was. Is Liprica dead? Irma thought as she landed. She was at the heart of the Rainforest Kingdom where the palace resided, and where Liprica dwelled. Irma went into the RainWing village. It was pretty peaceful with all the RainWings, of course, but she needed to find Liprica. She checked everywhere and decided to ask the RainWings about it. She went up to a RainWing. The RainWing had what looked like flowery glasses with some blue scales that Irma thought was quite pretty. "Hello," she said, walking up to the RainWing. "The name's Irma, and I'm looking for a LeafWing named Liprica--" "Oh, she's the queen," the RainWing replied. "The name's Saki, by the way. Nice to meet you." "Oh, okay," Irma replied. "It's just that she went, well, missing and I found a note there at her old home where she used to reside." "Do you have the note?" asked Saki. "Yes," said Irma, handing her the note. "The note is in Japanese, so can you translate it?" The note read: この葉の羽はきれいです。 私はこのLeafWingを私のパートナーとして迎えたいと思います。 なぜ聞くの？ たとえ私が「怠惰なRainWing王」であったとしても、彼女の美しさは私の目を引いた。 なんでも。 私が彼女に会ったとき、彼女はちょうど私の目を引いた。 私は彼女を連れ去ったことを残念に思う。 しかし、彼女が今まで持っているならば、あなたが将来あなたに会うかもしれない彼女のdragonet。 "Can you translate it?" asked Irma. Saki looked at the note for a few seconds and nodded. Then, she translated the note and read the translation aloud: "This LeafWing is beautiful. I would like this LeafWing as my partner. Why, you ask? I know I'm a 'lazy RainWing' king, but her beauty caught my eye when I saw her. I am sorry that I took her away. But if she has ever had a dragonet you may see it in the future." "So he stole her just to have dragonets with her?" asked Irma. "I guess," Saki replied. "Pleasure doing business with you. Bye!" She flew off. That king, Irma thought angrily. Kidnapping ''my best friend during the night just so he could have dragonets with her?'' Meanwhile, back in the castle, it was a nightmare for Liprica. Liprica fell ill. Nobody knew how or when. She was dying, and her dragonet was less than a year old. Lima IV stood in the corner, watching Liprica dying with a bunch of RainWings around her trying to prevent her from death. A few minutes later, it was too late. Liprica closed her eyes and didn't say anything. She didn't move afterwards. She was dead. "She's dead!" said a RainWing as she ran up to Lima IV. "I'm sorry, milord. I knew she was the love of your life." "In fact, she was," Lima IV replied, crying. "Wait, what about Anthiese now?" asked another RainWing. "I don't know." Lima IV began to worry a lot about what would happen now. But the RainWings were secretly being watched. A SkyWing general held a dragonflame cactus in his hands with a few other soldiers behind him. "Attack!" the SkyWing general called as he dropped the dragonflame cactus into the palace. The cactus exploded, killing one of the RainWing healers. The surviving ones screamed and flew out. One of the SkyWing generals took Liprica's body. "I have the body, Commander Desaix!" said the SkyWing soldier. "Good," said Desaix. "Now, I heard they have a dragonet hybrid. Take her as well." "You got it!" said the SkyWing. Anthiese would've been captured and killed, but fortunately, there was always someone else. Another SkyWing general went inside the palace and found Anthiese. Anthiese was lying there, helpless. She couldn't fly. She almost couldn't do anything. The SkyWing put her on his back and quickly flew off. Lima IV stormed into the room right afterwards where Anthiese was. Noticing she was gone, he ran out where the RainWings made a crowd. "The queen is dead," he said. He heard some of the RainWings begin to cry. "And Anthiese is probably as well." Irma was in the crowd. She died just when I got here? Anthiese, on the SkyWing's back, looked around. "Who are you, and what are you doing?" she asked. "The name's Mycen," said the SkyWing. "And I'm taking you to somewhere safe." "Well, then please get my brother!" Anthiese consulted. "I searched for him in there as well just before I went to where you were," said Mycen. "Couldn't find him. Let's pray he's safe." He continued to fly off, where he landed in a small MudWing village with many different dragons from different tribes around. "Welcome to Ram Village, An--" Mycen knew he should call Anthiese by her real name. Untrustworthy dragons would tell the SkyWings her location, and she would be doomed. ''He flew off to a small cave where inside, a LeafWing - SkyWing hybrid dwelled. "What is this place?" asked Anthiese. Mycen smiled. "Ram Village. Most dragons here are trustworthy. But, I will need to give you a new name for now if you want to be safe. Celica. That's your name for as long as you stay here in Ram Village. Hide your identity as princess." "...Alright," Celica said, reluctantly. She walked into Mycen's cave in the village. There, she saw a SkyWing - LeafWing hybrid. She walked up to him. "Hi," said the hybrid. "The name's Alm." "I'm Celica!" Celica replied. "Nice to meet you." "My grandpapa is a pretty nice dragon, so you'll have a great time here!" said Alm. A NightWing flew down. "Hey!" said the young NightWing dragonet. "The name's Faye! There's so many dragonets to meet in this village! You'll love it!" Celica smiled. ''Maybe this might not be so bad after all. Chapter 1 Three years later... "Dang!" Faye said, putting down her bow and arrow. There were no enemies, she just... did it. "What's wrong, Faye?" asked a SkyWing. "Tobin." Faye sounded annoyed. "Are you spying on me?" "What? Why would he?" said a LightWing/NightWing hybrid. "Gray, you too?" Faye was definitely vexed. "Well," Gray said. "It's like we're almost near you." "You can't prove that we're spying on you!" the SkyWing dragonet shouted. "JUST GO AWAY!" Faye shouted. The two dragonets backed away. "What's all the fuss about, Faye?" asked a SkyWing/IceWing hybrid. "Kliff, just leave me alone like the others or I'll snap your neck." Faye sounded serious. "It's just that--" Kliff cut Faye off. "Alm and Celica are hanging out with each other like, too much?" "Yeah!" Faye replied. "Alm gets, like, no time with me!! I mean, are they going to marry each other some day?" "High chance, I guess," said Gray. Meanwhile, Alm and Celica were studying each other. "Woah, we have similar marks," Alm said as he looked down at his paw, then Celica's, which had a similar mark. "Maybe we're, like, related!" Celica said. "Just my thought. Maybe we're like, long lost siblings." "Maybe," said Alm. Faye rushed in. "Hey, Alm!" she said. "I found a knight in armor! A real knight!" She sounded serious. "Woah, really?" said Alm. "Uh, huh! Gray, Kliff, and Tobin are checking it out now!" "Well, we should go," Celica said, looking at Alm. Alm nodded. "Yeah!" They followed Faye as she flew outside to find Gray, Tobin, and Kliff getting attacked. "Aaah!" Tobin screamed. He was being attacked by the knight. "You dare ''wonder about us?" said the knight dragon. "I am Slayde. A RainWing general that wears armor." He looked at Celica, looking like he recognized her. "So she's here. Good." Mycen rushed in. "Great," he said. "Everyone, fight back!" "Haaa yaaah!" Gray, Tobin, and Kliff shouted at the same time. They fought fiercely, and so did Alm and Celica. Slayde fell out of the air when they were fighting in the air. "Damn," said Slayde. "But at least I know... the location of... the princess..." He fainted and RainWing guards took him away. Mycen sighed. "This isn't safe for Celica anymore. I'm afraid she must go." ''"What?" Celica shouted. "But I've only been here for three years, Grandpapa!" "But it isn't safe for you here anymore," Mycen said firmly. "I have to take you to somewhere else." "Where?" "Somewhere you will be safe," Mycen insisted. He grabbed Celica in his arms and began to fly away. "CELICA!" Alm shouted. "ALM!" Celica shouted back. "I promise we shall be reunited one day!" Alm shouted, trying to sound as loud as he could so Celica could hear him. "Hopefully!" "Me too!" Celica shouted back. I really like you. I haven't told that to you, yet, though. But I promise that when we are older, we shall reunite one day. Please; keep that promise, Alm. Chapter 2 Two years later... "I'm going to kill you for this, Rudolf!" Alm shouted. Celica was in front of him, but Alm couldn't see her. "Alm!" she shouted. "Can you hear me?!" She tried to touch him, but she went through him. Alm fought against Rdolf, the king of the SkyWings. It was a bloody battle of Rudolf attempting to rip off Alm's wings and Alm trying to do the same thing to Rudolf. Alm eventually fell down and tried to get up as quick as possible, but it was too late. Rudolf grabbed a lance quickly from one of his guards and stabbed Alm. "HELP!" Alm cried as the lance stabbed his back. Shadows came from his body. It must be an... an animus enchanted lance, Celica thought. But she didn't have time for thinking. "NO!" she called, trying to help Alm. It was too late. He was dead. Celica bolted up, and she was in a tower lying on leaves. Oh, that was just a dream. ''She was relieved. She didn't want Alm to die. Not after it was such a horrifying dream. She laid back down to calm herself by telling herself "it was just a dream" and "Alm isn't dead; it was only a stupid dream". Celica finally calmed herself down and went back to bed. Celica still worried for Alm. ''Is he doing OK? she thought. Because I'm having feelings that he isn't. He must need my help. It's been two years. I'm coming, Alm. Chapter 3 Bells rung as dragonets flew and ran everywhere, giggling. "Hey, what's going on?" asked a RainWing. "Boey," said a LeafWing. "You know that the king of the RainWings died, right?" "How do you know that, Mae?" Boey replied. "You're a LeafWing!" "Well, I've been living in here for long," Mae replied. "Hah." A NightWing chuckled. "Hehe, nice one, Mae!" "Thank you, Genny." Genny turned to Celica. "How do you feel about this?" she asked. Celica closed her eyes as she turned to Genny. "I don't know. I don't remember if Lima IV was important to me or not. If he is, well, I never really knew him, I guess. But he's dead now." "Oh." Boey shrugged. "If he's not important to us, let's just not attend then." Celica smiled. "I guess so." She then had an idea. "I know! Let's go reunite with Alm!" "Alm?" Genny asked. "Never met him." "Oh, he's a nice guy," Celica replied. "You're gonna love him, so let's go set out and find him so I'll be reunited with him once again." Chapter 4 Gallery if you have an oc that you submitted then you can put the picture of the oc (or ocs) in here!! OCS IN THIS GALLERY ARE ONLY OCS THAT HAVE DEBUTED IN THIS AND/OR HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED TO DEBUT IN HERE. Princess Anthiese the LeafWing-RainWing ref.png |Princess Anthiese Queen Liprica FR Ref.png|Liprica FR Ref.png|Lima IV Saki-0.png|saki Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Romance)